bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-27160766-20151104185818/@comment-34887722-20180306001438
Rückrunde gegen DasSchattenpony „Konter gegen Sozi oder so..."? Ey es fängt an und der Diss ist ja gar nicht mal so groß Shadow du weißt was ich dir zu sagen hab! Ich lege deine Ex luisa flach Derbe krasser lachkick während ich dich abzieh Weil deine Konter einfach nur krass Schwach sind Der Sozi aka Fels in der Brandung Du und deine Texte sind so Arm ihr geht zusammen flaschenpfand abhol'n Du hast recht, genug mit dem Pony Scheiß denn wenn ich etwas weiß, dann dass du auch ohne das ich darauf aufmerksam mache gar nichts reißt Fakt ist für mich das du ein Bastard bist der nur dank seinen High Heels weiß was ein Absatz ist Bist du behindert? FICK auf RU und die ganzen spacken 31GG ist die Gang komme mit Andi und Werna um dich nach dem battle hier zu packen Viele Jahre sind vergangen du bist bei JBB nach wie vor die eins Doch wenn man unsere Accs vergleicht kann jeder sofort schnall'n Anscheinend schreib ich die wesentlich beliebterenhttps://disqus.com/by/russischer_k_pt_n_iglo/Zeil'n Juliensblog.tv ist tot, das Ende eines Wortgefechts? Du hast dich doch nach dem Massenmord versteckt! Den Sieg habe ich errungen fick auf Luca, Luisa und die ARS Ich will nur das du jetzt auch noch raptechnisch verreckst Du Hurso bist elendig geflüchtet Und wunderst dich das wenn ich dich auf Youtube sehe kein Auge zu drücke? Dikka du bist eingerostet? Was sind das für Floskeln Deine Texte waren auch vor Jahren hart zum Kotzen Ja sag mir noch öfter was für ein Stalker ich bin aber es ist wie beim Sex von dir und Phönix Ich steck da nicht drin Laberst von deinen Status und Erfolgen bei BiT Aber ernsthaft nicht nur ich kann die nicht sehen Du redest dir was ein doch dich masochistischen Emo zieh ich durch den Dreck nenn dich Schattenschwein Okay Du hast vielleicht recht Der Dreck aus deinen entscheidungsparts war besser Ja nur halt der bessere Dreck Bin ein lyrisches Genie du psychisch sehr labil willst textlich jetzt hier Beef doch deutlich ohne Ziel Nee man alles real ich fühl den scheiß Ungefähr wie du wenn dein freier dir den Arsch aufreißt Dikka für Frauen bist du ne 0,6 Denn auf jeden Fick landest du mit nem Typen im Bett Du bist ne übertriebene Ratte und das sage ich nicht nur wegen deiner hässlichen Fratze Du bist nicht mal ein halber Mann du Snitch als BiT Stress hatte sahen selbst team Adonis das sein Rückgrat nicht vorhanden ist Du bist behindert und bei dir Pegasus liegt das nicht am Jet Lag Ich nehm dir alles weg, auch dein scout Backpack Bei nem battle mit mir zerreißt du höchstens meine Snapback Fuck it ich bleibe viel zu dope Habe in ganz eu West den besten flow Werde mir deine Mutter hol'n Ihr anus wird nicht verschont Bin zwar nicht Jesus aber hier breche ich jetzt das Brot! Ja die große fresse habe ich Doch kann sie mir leisten bitch Du bleibst ein Taugenichts Hast dich mit deinen Part selbst ins Aus gekickt